


Vulnerable

by QuillMind



Series: Spring-a-Fling-a-Ling! [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Omegas are the rarest type of people in this world.  They are smaller and weaker than Betas and Alphas, but are also incredibly fertile and have intense heats that will attract anyone and everyone in the area to them.  You have the fortune of being mated with two Alphas.  But do they really love you?  Or are they just with you out of obligation?





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> **From the prompt: "Omegaverse AU with Omega s/o being cared for by Kuroo and Bokuto; maybe Omega is also a little sulky that they have to be taken care of."**

You know there isn’t anything you can do about your heat.  It’s just another biological function, and for Omegas they’ve always been much more powerful than for others.  But you still hate how weak they make you, how different they make you. 

The spring hits you unexpectedly early in the form of a heat, and in a crowded mall, no less.  You drop your bags and crumple on the floor, sweating already despite the generous air conditioning.

People are stopping to stare, at first from the sight of someone collapsing, but then from the powerful scent that you’re giving off.  The scent that says you’re ready, wanting,  _ needing _ to be fucked.  To feel a dick inside of you.  To be filled with come. It’s utterly humiliating--but the more time passes, the less you’ll care as you crave for a male.  

Thankfully, it does not come to that.  Kuroo and Bokuto are running toward you as fast as they can, just narrowly avoiding bowling people in their desire to reach their mate.  The crowd draws back, cowed by the fierce scent of two bonded Alphas. Only an idiot would think of coming between an Alpha and their mate--doubly so if that mate was an Omega.  You cringe as Bokuto scoops you up into his arms, hoping your wetness hasn’t become visible through your pants. Kuroo grabs your bags and the three of you leave without a word. 

Taking the train or taxi is out of the question.  Not only would your scent in such a closed space cause a commotion, but you don’t want to be under any further scrutiny.  So the two take you to a love hotel. It’s more expensive than average, but it’s the closest one, and it features a few amenities for Omegas.  While Bokuto lays you down on the bed, Kuroo locks the soundproofed security door as an extra precaution against any over-enthusiastic males that might try to force their way in.  

Self-loathing burrows deeper into you.  All this trouble you cause everyone. All this attention that you require.  And yet still you can’t stop thinking about sex, sex, sex. When Kuroo brings you a glass of water and painkillers, you down the pills and the entire glass, but when Bokuto tries to wipe you down with a cold towel, you shake your head and shoo him away, curling into a fetal position.  

The two Alphas exchange a look.  “You know the pills won’t be enough,” Kuroo says.

You say nothing, pulling the blankets over you.  

Bokuto kneels at the side of the bed.  His voice is throaty and lower than normal.  “You need us.”

“I know.”

“And we need you.”  

“I know!” you exclaim, trying to ignore the scent of their male rut.  “But do you  _ want _ to?  Do you like being stuck with a mate who becomes a horny little mess?  Who literally can’t function several times a year and causes bar fights and noise complaints because of their heat?”  Your words waver from the tears building in your eyes.

Bokuto takes your hand.  “That was one time, and you know it was that Alpha’s fault for trying to touch you.”  

The bed sinks behind you as Kuroo moves in to rub your shoulder.  “We need you and we want you--with or without your heat. You’ve never been a burden to us.”

“Never ever fo eva,” Bokuto agrees, grinning.  “Besides, we like it when you’re a horny little mess.”  

Kuroo leans over, his hand sliding over your hip.  “And you’re not gonna have to worry about noise complaints in this place.”  

You look at both of your mates, smiling at you with sympathy, compassion, and lust--but heartfelt affection shines above them all.  It isn’t merely hormones and pheromones that makes them want you so much, and you to want them. They do love you.

Sniffling, you hold your arms out to both of them.  “Help me, please?”

They smile simultaneously, and get to work.  

Shortly after, everyone’s clothes litter the floor and the bed rustles from Bokuto thrusting his cock in your mouth while Kuroo fucks you from behind.  You have your arms around Bokuto’s hips, allowing you to stroke and squeeze his ass--a habit of yours which he has no complaints about. Occasionally he pets your head to mutter “good girl,” and other encouragements.  Kuroo has one hand teasing at your swollen clit, the other keeping you nice and steady despite his relentless pounding. 

An Omega’s heat pheromones are so potent that they can make males get hard again in an instant, so that they can serve for as long as necessary.  As such, Bokuto and Kuroo don’t hesitate in coming when they feel like it, shooting their release in your mouth, pussy, and all over your body. In return, they make sure you come at least as many times as them, kissing along your neck, groping your breasts, and lapping at your clit to send you into mewling spasms.  

The heat finally passes over ten hours later.  Ignoring the exhaustion that’s rapidly crashing down on them, Bokuto and Kuroo carry you to the bathroom, uttering sweet nothings while they wash you in the oversized bathtub.  Unlike the maenadic fucking from earlier, they’re incredible gentle and tender, moving in slow-motion and handling you like a fragile treasure. 

When you’re dry and brought back to a freshly-made bed to sleep in, you’re barely awake but you manage a tiny “thank you” to your mates.  The last thing that you’ll remember before falling asleep is the loving smiles on their faces, and the kisses they give on your cheeks before lying down on either side of you.  

**Author's Note:**

> Safe haven for Omegas at **[Tumblr](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
